


Futanari Ballbusting goes to Discord!

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Ballbusting goes to Discord!

"So... What is that, exactly???" Lucida gazed upon the flat surface of the monitor with great confusion.

"Well, it's a computer. It can do a lot of useful stuff. Like... You can browse the internet and find information. Or communicate with others while not even seeing them." Sarah explained, taking a seat beside Lucida.

"Duh... I can do that with my mind!" Lucida scoffed, taking a relaxing pose on the chair.

"Yeah, but let's just say it's easier for some people to look at the screen and type than to use telepathy..." Sarah made a bored face and glanced at Lucida. "... You always wear those... Strings like that? You know that I can see your junk, right?"

"Oh yeah. You like it?" Lucida smiled wildly.

"Uh...!" Sarah blinked couple of times and blushed a little. "That's not what I- Hey, listen! I just want to show you this one app, okay?" She turned her head to the screen, still a tad red on cheeks.

"Right. Show me." Lucida managed to focus her eyes on the bright surface of this magic rectangle before her, displaying strange things in shining colors.

"So this one app is called Discord. As I said, it's for communicating. And the fun thing about it is that you can actually create chat rooms and stuff... And I found one that I really, really liked."

Lucida heard some odd clicks from the small stone-looking device that Sarah was holding and suddenly a greyish window appeared on the screen.

"Swizzle Sizzle's Futanari Ballbusting Paradise?" Lucida frowned. "Is that the name of the chat-something?"

"Yes. It's a group or a... community for people that enjoy reading about futanari getting their nuts smashed in various ways."

"Huh... Okay. And we can join it...? And like... have fun and talk with other peeps with this fetish?" Lucida asked eagerly, now interested.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's free and all. All you have to do is have an e-mail. And Discord of course. Just write down the link to join the server. It goes like this: "

discord.gg/WgWYRWT

Feel free to join, find out more about our world, create your own futas and femme fatales, role-play in three different universes and keep in touch with SwizzleRich!

If you somehow cannot join the server, you can always search "Swizzle Sizzle's Futanari Ballbusting Paradise" or just "futanari" on the Disboard server list and find the server manually.

Good luck and have fun in my futanari ballbusting paradise!!!

~SwizzleRich


End file.
